The God of the Demons: The Great Demon Inuyasha
by Bastian Norritch
Summary: Those who die with a heart full of hate never rest. With the unholy power of the cursed God of the Deamons, Inuyasha may be able to become a true Yokai and defeat Sesshoumaru for possession of Tenseiga.
1. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 1

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 1

By B.C.

Sound of Death

            There was no moon that night, for the lunar cycle had begun again. No light shined in the darkness, darkness that Inuyasha could not see through. For that night, much like all those nights before it, Inuyasha found himself as a young human boy. On those nights, more than any others, Inuyasha wished that his blood was pure. That it wasn't "polluted", as some would put it. However, "polluted" could be considered a euphemism, for others have used more vulgar terms. These words include mutt, mix, a demon's last resort, and a Hanyou. Hanyou. The word echoed in Inuyasha's mind. That word used to send bolts of hate and anger through Inuyasha's veins like lightning through the sky, but no longer. Inuyasha has a new way of dealing with that word. In recent days those who dared to use that word in an insulting tone of voice usually met with Inuyasha's blade Tessaiga, and found themselves staring into a _Kaze no Kizu_ or Wind Scar. However, as fun as it is to punishing those who would mock him, Inuyasha had become a bit more lenient. One could even say that he'd become a little proud of being a Hanyou. Of course, Kagome's positive use of the word has helped tremendously.

            "Inuyasha, I like you as a Hanyou. Please don't change who you are." Kagome's pleading voice echoed in his head. She doesn't understand, he thought, I can't live off my father's power for ever. There has to come a time when I can defend myself, by myself. Realizing the emotional conflict he feels over the issue, he quickly abandoned the subject from his mind.

            Inuyasha, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on his knees, leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep. The hour was late and all around him his companions were deep in their slumber. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Myoga-jiji had been asleep for hours. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome, but instead he only saw dark outlines of her. The lack of a moon and his human condition made it incredibly difficult if not impossible to see anything. Inuyasha became nervous at this thought. Anyone could be here and I wouldn't even know it. Inuyasha then heard Myoga moan in his sleep. If he's here there must not be any real danger near by. At that time they were sleeping in what appeared to be an abandoned shack deep in the northern woods. It simply consisted of two rooms, one slightly larger than the other. It had only one window on each wall, and only one door. The wall that separated the two rooms had only one door lacking opening. The shack looked old, weathered, and in serious need of repair, as though no one had lived there for years. 

            Although the shack's appearance alone was unappealing enough, the circumstances of their stay was what was really troubling Inuyasha. They had been traveling rather quickly for a straight day, and were completely exhausted by dusk. Only yesterday Kagome got this unusually strong sense of a Shikkon shard coming from somewhere in the far off woods. What made it so unusual, however, is that as soon as Kagome felt they were beginning to approach the shard, it got weaker, and then disappeared. Kagome insisted that it was not moving away, just dwindling. 

            How can a Shikkon shard do that? Inuyasha grumbled this quietly to himself. It doesn't matter. Inuyasha finally let his mind go, and began to fade into dream. Thoughts of past and present became a kaleidoscope of images as Inuyasha swam through the river of slumber. Perhaps only an hour passed when suddenly…

            Crying? I hear crying, thought Inuyasha as he woke slowly from his sleep. He didn't know the time, but it was still night. He rose to his feet and began to walk towards the window. He listened carefully, his human ears strained to capture the sound, then… There it is again. Like a small child, maybe three or four years old, crying its eyes out. Inuyasha could easily recall this sound. He usually hears it come from small ravaged villages, when orphans lay weeping for the loss of their parents. Yet there was more than just desperation in this cry. He could sense despair and immense sorrow, such as old longing. He couldn't take it. He had to find the child, find out what is wrong, and make it stop. To Inuyasha it was just too unsettling. He leapt through the window and headed into the forest. 

            These forests were foreign to Inuyasha. He had never been this deep into the valley before. Not that he was afraid, but finding his way back without his Hanyou nose will be difficult, especially since there is no moon, and it is as black as oil in these woods.

            After a few moments of running towards what he thought was the source the cry, he came to, from what he could make out in the dark, a clearing, maybe even a field. In the center seemed to be a very old run down hut made of ancient logs. From what little he could see, there was no roof and the walls must have barely been standing. Inuyasha approached with caution, looking in all directions for anything (not that it helps in pitch black night). Once within a few yards of the structure, he could see the back of a small naked boy kneeling in the hut. From what Inuyasha could tell, he seemed to be holding his stomach and crying. How terrible this cry is now that I'm this close, thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't realize it, but he himself was also crying from the emotions the child was emitting. He walked closer, carefully resting each step in the tall grass. He slowly reached out to touch the shoulder of this boy. There was a small breeze. The wind felt cold, dry, and bitter. It was as though the hut had its own atmosphere. Inuyasha could feel a pulse of melancholy emotion coming from the child. His hand, only inches away from the boy's shoulder, began to shake from weakness. Then the boy attacked!

            He screamed an ungodly loud shrill, and threw a clawing slash at Inuyasha's throat, only missing because Inuyasha, who was startled beyond imagination, fell as he tried to lunge back. Inuyasha landed hard on his back, and his legs rolled up and over his chest until he landed face down in the grass. He rose as quickly as his human body would allow, but by the time he was on his feet the boy was gone. Inuyasha had his hand gripped firmly on his sheathed blade. His heart was pumping with enough power to drain the ocean, and yet he was frozen. The sorrow had gone. There was no sound of crying, just darkness and a weak cold wind. But Inuyasha was not simply staring at darkness. He had caught a glimpse of the boy's face, and the image was burned before his eyes. 

            "He…he had no eyes…", he whispered with a quivering voice. Just holes…that went clear through his head, he thought. Inuyasha pulled himself together, and after a long pause he headed back to the shack. Once he turned around he noticed a blue hue building over the trees. Thank god, he thought. The sun is rising.

            By the time it was mid-day, they had spent most of the morning traveling in the general direction that Kagome had last sensed the shard. They had been talking all morning, and it seemed no one else noticed the noise last night except Inuyasha. He didn't tell them about it of course. It just isn't Inuyasha's style to admit when he'd been scared witless. Yet even so, he just couldn't let it go.

            "Oh, Kagome" said Shippo from the front basket of Kagome's bike. "I had a terrible dream last night" Inuyasha's Hanyou ears began to twitch. "I was in a field and…"

            "There was a boy?!" Inuyasha said in a low voice as though he were finishing Shippo's sentence.

            "No… I was alone and I couldn't find anyone. I could only find clothes, and they were torn." said Shippo with a scared look on his face. He was swaying his arms about, acting like he was reliving the nightmare.

            "Why did you say a boy?" asked Miroku curiously.

            "Huh, oh…nothing."

            "Now now, you seemed as though you thought you knew something. What made you respond like that?"

            "Feh, when that's your business, I'll tell you."

            "Inuyasha, you have been quiet all morning. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

            "Shut up. I just…"

            "Ooooh, Inuyasha had a bad dream too, huh? I bet it scared you really bad." Shippo said in an antagonizing voice, and received a firm bop on the head from Inuyasha for it which in turn made Shippo cry small rivers down his face. This caused a faint recollection from last night and, probably for the first time, Inuyasha reluctantly apologized and asked Shippo to please stop. Damn it, thought Inuyasha, I don't believe a ghost could shake me up like this. It was ghost, wasn't it? What else could it have been?

            The rest of the day went just as it did yesterday. The shard became strong around sundown and then faded away with the coming of night. They set up camp and started a fire. Kagome began cooking dinner, and all sat around the fire.

            "Grrr," grumbled Inuyasha, "We've been chasing this shard for two days. I say we forget it and head back. It's only one shard, and we can always get it later."

            "I agree. I am constantly feeling as though we are being lured. Although, I must say I am surprised to see you, Inuyasha, not spouting off words of encouragement" Miroku said teasingly.

            "That's because his nightmare has him afraid of the dark" said Shippo, and quickly received another bop from Inuyasha on the head. However, this bop was weak. Shippo took it as a warning, and said no more about it. 

            "Then we all agree that we are on a wild goose chase?" Sango asked, and all nodded in agreement. 

            "Then we shall head back in the morning." said Miroku, and all nodded again. They finished their meals and readied for bed one by one.

            Night had come. That night Inuyasha was a Hanyou. That gave him a strong sense of security, and it kept him comfortable. Inuyasha looked around at his sleeping companions. They were now a good distance from the shack they'd slept at the night before. Inuyasha preferred sleeping out under the stars anyway. He rose up, scanning the terrain and decided to go and think on the southern hill. Once there he laid down in the short grass with his hands behind his head. Maybe I should have checked for that hut during the day. Nah, it would have been a waste of time. I can't wait to get out of this damned forest. I suppose I should feel more at ease now that I'm not human. Still, what was that thing? Was it a ghost?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

            "Ga…!!!" Inuyasha groaned as his heart stopped.  The shock made him sit straight up. He thought everyone else had fallen deep asleep, and he alone was on this grassy hill.

            "Sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't sleep. All this talk about nightmares and these creepy woods are beginning to get to me." said Kagome as she sat next to Inuyasha.

            "Heh, don't waste your time worrying about these woods."

            "I know it's silly, but…" 

            There was a noise.

            "Shhh!," Inuyasha hissed. He heard it. The crying. He heard it again.

            "What? What is i…" She heard it. "What is that?"

            "Do you hear it too?"

            "Yeah, it sounds like…crying."

            "You stay here!" Inuyasha said, he turned and leapt away to investigate.

            "SIT!!!!" Down he went. "There is no way you are leaving me hear alone in this creepy forest with crying in the distance!"

            Inuyasha piggy-backed Kagome to what he thought was the source of the crying. When he got there, he found that he was back at the grass field, at the same hut that he was afraid to look for earlier in the day. Kagome clenched the back of Inuyasha's fire-rat's fur coat. They could both hear the crying, clearly. It was so strong and somber that Kagome had already begun to tear. Inuyasha stopped a short distance from the hut, and let Kagome down from his back.

            "Hey! I won't fall for that again. If you want help then just ask, damn it!"

            "No one can help my son." said an eerie feminine voice that seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere. "He is just a Hanyou. If you try to hurt him, I will kill you!"

            To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: Well, this is my first Inuyasha fic. It's not a ghost story, although, I know it seems like it so far, but trust me. Another thing is that I have only started watching the English dubbing of Inuyasha, I'm used to Fan Subbing, and so I don't know any of the English catchphrases. Also, for those of you who have seen more recent episodes, this story takes place before the introduction of the Shichinintai, or somewhere before episode 100 (I think). For those of you who don't know those episodes or haven't seen that far in the series, don't worry there aren't any real spoilers in here nor will there be. Well, that's about it. Thank you very much for reading my fic. Criticism is always welcome whether good or bad. Thank you again.


	2. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 2

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 2

By B.C.

Too Good to Be…

            Inuyasha could sense a small amount of anger in the air, but it was completely overwhelmed by a great sorrow that flowed through the sky like a river of pain. Why do I feel these intense emotions? Why are they so strong? Even though Inuyasha was a little confused and made uneven form it, he couldn't let the strange voice's previous statement go.

            "Hanyou?" Inuyasha snarled. "What do you mean he's just a Hanyou? Show your face and I'll show you what a Hanyou can do!"

            "Inuyasha" Kagome said in a frightened voice. Her fear was that it would show its face, and Kagome had no desire to see the appearance of this ominous voice.

            Suddenly the wind began to pick up, and the smell of dirt and graves began to fill Inuyasha's senses. Then the earth began to shake, and the hut made of rotting logs began to rise with the earth rising under it. Skeletons of demons and men alike began to poor from it, all the while spewing out a dark red liquid, like puss from an infected wound. The air, now saturated with rot and decay, made Inuyasha's nose burn, and he quickly covered his face with his coat. Kagome, however, couldn't take the smell. She lost her grip on Inuyasha's shoulder and fell to her knees.

            "Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha quickly turned and leaned down towards Kagome. She was holding herself up with her right arm, and covering her mouth with her left.

            "I'm fine…I just can't take…" she began to cough "it's making me sick." She replied through her hand, and she then fell on her side and passed out. Inuyasha, angered by Kagome's condition, turned around only to see that the hut was now sitting atop a mound of rotting earth and the dead flesh of all walks of life. There was a silence with no wind and no movement. Until, a hole suddenly appeared at the foot of the mound. It looked just big enough for a person to enter.

            "Inuyasha is your name. Isn't it?" How did she know me name? "If you are truly a Hanyou then enter, for we may be able to help each other." The voice had lost some of its fierceness, yet did not lose a bit of its creepiness.

            "Heh, you must think I'm stupid. Why would I want to walk into that?"

            "There is nothing to fear here, Inuyasha. I once knew your father." Inuyasha's body tensed at that statement. "Oh yes..." the voice continued "I knew him well, and that's how I have heard of you. However, I am not sure that you have ever heard of me."

            "Then why don't you cut the crap and tell me!" Inuyasha now had his sword drawn and was pointing it at the hut.

            "I am Azumanera, the great goddess of the Demons."

            "Heh, exactly why should I believe that?"

            "We can't begin this way." Her voice was now soft, and all sound, motion, and feeling had gone away. There was complete silence. Then the mound began to glow, and the smell was beginning to disappear. A bright light was now emitting from the hole in the mound, and suddenly there were rivers of light flowing from it, whistling and sizzling as they twisted about. They seemed to swirl in the sky like wild ribbons of incandescent color. After a few moments of their dancing the light began to gather in front of Inuyasha. Illuminated swirls of blue, pink, and yellow sparkled and flickered like holy fire mixed with fireworks. All was gathering into what Inuyasha could only assume was the shape of a human. The spectacle of light was dazzling, and was so bright that it illuminated the entire night sky. In fact, the sky was so bright that it woke Shippo. 

            Shippo wiped his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, and looked with his jaw hanging, at the bright light that was lighting the sky. "Sango, Miroku wake up!" Shippo yelled as he shook Miroku who sleeping in a sleeping bag next to him. 

            "Ah…ready again so soon?" said Miroku, still sleeping, as he stroked Shippo's tail.

            "Miroku stop it!" Shippo yelled, and bopped him on the head.

            "What is going on?" Sango asked as she began to wake.

            "Look, over there." Shippo said. They looked to the west and saw the light blue and pink sky. 

            "What is that?" said Miroku as he stared.

            "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she looked around the camp.          "Could they be at the source of the light?"

            "I would not doubt it." said Miroku. "Let's go." Sango whistled, and Kirara crawled out from under the blanket. "We have to go Kirara, so let's hurry." she said quickly. Kirara burst into flames, and her much larger form leapt out of the fire. They quickly climbed aboard, and headed toward the source of the light.

            Inuyasha had fallen on his backside trying to back away from the blinding light. He used his sword to try and block the light, but it seemed to reflect off everything. Finally, as though they were being drawn in by a magnet, they formed a woman. She was tall with fair skin, and light pink eyes with white centers that seemed to burn with energy. Her hair was made of light, as though it was composed of the sun, and it hung low behind her. Her top resembled a sleeve-less kimono with light blue and green sequence. She was wearing femininely designed armor on her shoulders and arms that looked like it was made from pure silver. Below her waist hung a long skirt that seemed not to end, but simply fade from reality until it was no longer visible. This was no Youkai, thought Inuyasha. This is a real Tennyo. And yet, despite her enormous beauty, there was still that sadness about her; deep sadness, longing, and regret.

            "You're…you're…" Azumanera smiled at Inuyasha's amazement. She reached out to him and touched him on his cheek. Tears flowed down Inuyasha's face when she did this, for all her emotions seemed to pore into him.

            "You feel my sadness. You feel it like no other, because you are a Hanyou. Do you want to know why I am filled with such sadness, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha could only stare. She was so close to him that he couldn't move; frozen in awe. "There was a time when I was a god, a god without gender. I was the God of the Demons, and all demons, pure or evil, are my creations. I was there when your father was born, but I was not there when he died, for in my foolishness I decided to try and live as a Youkai. However, the form I chose was not an animal-like Youkai, like so many, nor like an Oni. I was a demon of humans, and I looked very similar to the way I do now. I became a Tennyo, and I did many wondrous things and saw many beautiful places as I roamed the earth. Eventually my journey led to a land where I met a man who was wise, kind, loving, and powerful. But unfortunately he was human. His name was Akaneda. He was the ruler of a large land and loved by all his people. At first I stayed with him from curiosity, but as the years passed I began to see him as his people saw him, and I fell in love with him. Only a few years passed before we birthed a child, and we named him Nerumon. Unfortunately, he was not…healthy. Being a Hanyou, something was wrong with him, and he would unpredictably lose control of himself in somewhat of the way I imagine you do, Inuyasha." She smiled when she said this, but it quickly changed to a frown. "He killed Akaneda." She paused. Although her face never flinched, Inuyasha could somehow see that telling this was hurting her heart. "We were punished, severely. Unfortunately, incarnated in my human form I was unable to destroy the city's great army. My son was beaten, his eyes were removed, and they cut him open in the public square. I was killed in battle and burned to dust. Because I was full of so much hate, I could not return to the heavens. Instead, I sold my soul and my powers to keep my son's soul with me. I have become a vengeful ghost of death and rot, a Mononoke." There was a pause. Too long for comfort. "However, I have not lost all my powers" she said in a suddenly inviting tone of voice "There are many things I can still do." The initial awe was wearing off of Inuyasha, and he knew bargaining when he heard it.

            "You don't have the power to resurrect your son though, do you?"

            "No. Nor do I have the ability to leave this field. I was cursed by the gods for my carelessness, and for birthing a Hanyou. Although I can not leave here, I can see far beyond your imagination. But I must now spend eternity living in my despair as a phantom. That is unless…" Inuyasha smiled. Here it comes he thought. "Unless I can cure my son."

            "I don't know what is possible in Kagome's country, but as far as I know there isn't a cure for death."

           "Oh, that is not what I heard. In fact, your father new of a cure, and he bestowed this power to your Youkai brother, Sesshoumaru, did he not?"

            "Heh…" Inuyasha was becoming cocky "good luck getting it. Sesshoumaru isn't well known for doing favors."

            "That is why I'm asking you to get it for me."

            "What?"

            "Inuyasha, if I did resurrect my son the way he was, he would still be unhealthy, and at anytime could turn into a mindless monster. However, now that I am a specter I have regained some of my holy power, and I can cure his Hanyou blood and make him a glorious Youkai. I can even make you a Youkai too, Inuyasha."

To Be Continued…


	3. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 3

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 3

By B.C.

Annoying Secrets

           Inuyasha stared blankly at Azumanera's brightly lit face. His mind was calculating the possibility of her telling the truth, but in the end the odds were against him.           "What? Are you serious? You better not be messing with me."

            "I do not lie, Inuyasha. I am very capable." she replied. Inuyasha was stunned. He didn't believe it. It just seemed too easy, too convenient. 

            "Inuyasha" she continued "I have existed as a ghost for hundreds of years now, and my sorrow grows stronger every day. It consumes me. If I don't free my son soon, It will only be a matter of time before I become a mindless specter whose only purpose is to haunt all who come near." There was a pause. Images of the boy's ghost flashed through Inuyasha's mind. He then recalled how she said he attacked without warning. He wondered if the boy's ghost attacked because he is an angry spirit or if that was the unpredictable beast who was in control. That could be me one day, he thought. If I somehow lost Tessaiga, I would be doomed to transform every time my life was threatened. That is, if I could come back from it to transform again.

_            "I will give you two days, Inuyasha, to decide. However, if you should decide sooner, please do not hesitate to come, but be warned. I can often lose myself in my sadness, and I may not immediately recognize you." She smiled as she said this. Inuyasha wondered how she could be emitting such strong somber emotions and yet appear so magnanimous and pleased. Inuyasha wondered if simply talking to a Hanyou was able to allow her to suppress her depression. But, before he could finish his thought, Azumanera grew brighter. Her entire body turned into a ball of spiraling light, and began to return to the mound of glowing earth. _

            Amidst the loud wind and the flares of light and color, Inuyasha could see a small thin figure standing near the mound. "Is that the boy," he thought.

            Nearby, high in the sky, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Myoga were riding Kirara's back through the air.

            "This is no good. The light has vanished." said Miroku with one hand over his eyes as though he were blocking the sun so he could search (it is night, mind you). While doing this he snuck the other arm around Sango's waist. This was a little too close for Sango. She immediately blushed and quickly turned and gave Miroku the cheek treatment.

            "Inuyasha! Why would he run off like this?" Said Shippo, but then something caught his eye. "Hey Kirara, fly closer over there." Kirara dipped down to a grassy field where, not too far from a log hut, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping on top of each other. Kirara landed near them, and everyone dismounted. Miroku walked closer to the pair.

            "Ahhh, I see now." Miroku said with a hand on his chin. "Inuyasha wanted to get away with Kagome. So that means the light was Kagome having her first…" SLAP!

            "That's enough!" screamed Sango. 

            "First what?" asked Shippo. Kagome began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was laying on Inuyasha. With her face red, she flew up right only to see her friend's judgmental glares.

            "What?" she asked. They only stared. "Now wait a second. We weren't doing anything. It's not what it looks like." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha the began to wake up, and he quickly jumped to his feet.

            "Azumanera!" he yelled. He scanned the field for her, but saw nothing. There wasn't even hint of her light. Then the was a slow cold breeze, but it too quickly faded. He then turned and saw everyone else. "When did you guys get here?"

            "Who is Azumanera?" Kagome asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

            "What do you mean "who? She's the Tennyo!" Inuyasha suddenly remembered Kagome passing out.

            "A Tennyo?" Miroku quickly looked in every direction. "Where? Was she beautiful?" Miroku asked. Sango's veins were bulging with jealousy.

            "She was." Inuyasha quietly replied. Now Kagome's veins were bulging too. Was I asleep, thought Inuyasha. Did I dream it?

_             "Kagome, you remember the voice, right?"_

            "Yes, but I don't remember much after that. I know she didn't sound like a Tennyo; more like an evil spirit." Kagome shivered at the memory of that eerie voice, and vigorously rubbed her shoulders. Miroku walked closer to Inuyasha who was still scanning the field.

            "Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked, but Inuyasha didn't respond. For a moment they all stood in silence. Until finally…

            "Nothing." Inuyasha reluctantly responded, but then showed a smile. "Heh, she talked nonsense, and I took care of her with Tessaiga. I guess I passed out in the explosion." He gave an even bigger fake smile. "Now look," he continued "it's already getting close to morning. Let's go get some food. I'm starving." With a smile on his face he put his hands behind his head, and started walking back to their camp site. Everyone was kind of confused. They all looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and followed Inuyasha. Only Kagome was suspicious.

            The next morning carried on as usual. They headed back, as they decided from the night before, and since they weren't following a mysterious shard, they moved much faster. They were back at the shack, and decided it was time for food.  Just a small ways east was a small river. They found a nice flat place to eat near the bend of the stream just under a large tree. Lunch was being cooked, and its smell was filling the air. Yet it was missing one ingredient; fish, and they were quite a ways from the thick of the stream were any would be. 

            "There aren't any here Kagome." said Shippo as he scanned the river.

            "Well, then someone is going to have to go down stream and get some." she replied. Inuyasha saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away.

            "I'll go. The stream thickens quite a ways southeast of here. If I go by myself I can be back in just few moments." said Inuyasha as he stood by the tree.

            "I'll go with you." said Kagome, and she began to rise. "I also need some…" but by the time she spoke her words, Inuyasha was gone. Once again, all were confused, and only Kagome was suspicious. 

            Inuyasha cut through the woods as quickly as his Hanyou legs would allow. Inuyasha caught his scent earlier while they were setting up for lunch, and he hoped he would still be in the area. Where are you Sesshoumaru? Why can I never find you when I need you?_ Finally he locked on to his scent. Inuyasha followed it through dense trees and bushes. He then came to a small clearing were he could see him. Sesshoumaru was alone, standing and staring at Inuyasha as he approached. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru never leaves Rin alone unless he thinks he will battle. He knew I was coming. How does he always know? Inuyasha landed on the ground, and stood up facing Sesshoumaru. There was a small staring contest. Who ever flinched first was the one in need. Finally Inuyasha spoke in a serious voice._

            "Hey, we need to talk." Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha's words. "I'm serious" Inuyasha continued "I didn't come here to fight."

            "Then speak quickly and leave." This riled up Inuyasha. He hates the way Sesshoumaru acts so smug and indifferent. Inuyasha wanted to say "_You wanna fight, then let's go punk_," but he contained himself. Right now he needs to know something. So he tried civil conversation again.

            "Have you ever heard of Azumanera?" Sesshoumaru didn't respond. There was a long pause of silence.

            "How do you know that name, Inuyasha?"

            "That's none of your damn business! Just answer my question!" There was another pause of silence, only much longer this time. Then Sesshoumaru turned and started walking away. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Sesshoumaru didn't stop walking. "Heeeey!" Then his scent disappeared. "Damn it!"

            Inuyasha, full of frustration, headed back to the shack. Damn Sesshoumaru. He knew that name. I could tell despite his ugly poker face. He never tells me anything! I couldn't help being sealed away for fifty years! That's all Naraku's fault! Grrr! I'm getting pissed just thinking about it. He probably knows something. He has to!Inuyasha arrived at the shack to find everyone finishing their meals. He walked over to the base of the tree and sat on the ground next to Kagome with his arms and legs crossed. Everyone stared at him with sweat-drops.

            "Uh, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in a low voice.

            "Yes?" replied Inuyasha without looking up.

            "Where are the fish?" Inuyasha tensed in frustration. "You've been gone for a half an hour and caught no fish?" More sweat-drops for everyone. Inuyasha turned so he was facing away from everyone.

            "Inuyasha," Miroku said as he inched closer to him "you wouldn't have gone to see that Tennyo without me did you?" WACK! Sango smacked Miroku with his own staff, because she couldn't reach. Kagome was upset by these words and stood up, turned and went stomping towards the shack.

            "Where did you go, Inuyasha?" Now Myoga-jiji was asking. Inuyasha was deep in thought. Then it dawned on him.

            "Come with me." he said to Myoga. Inuyasha stood up and headed to the forest. Myoga, a little surprised at first, then began to followed. Once out of sight Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all gave each other a sneaky look.

            Deeper in the forest Inuyasha sat at the base of a large tree. The sun was shining, and it was breaking between the leaves of the trees creating little spots of sunlight on the grass. The sound of Cicada's seemed to echo from everywhere.

            "Inuyasha, what troubles you?" Myoga asked as he hopped closer.

            "Myoga, have you ever heard of a Tennyo named Azumanera?" Myoga broke into a small sweat.

            "I…Inuyasha…where did you hear that name?" A pause. "Was that the name of the Tennyo you saw last night?"

            "I just said it was!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. Myoga gave Inuyasha a smile, turned and started to hop away.

            "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha reached out and snatched Myoga from the air. He opened his hand and hung Myoga by his kimono from his two finger nails. "I'm tired of people avoiding that question! Now who is she?!" Myoga crossed his four arms and sighed.

            "Who else did you ask that question to?"

            "What does that matter?!" Inuyasha was growing impatient.

            "I just hope it wasn't the person I think it is."

            "And who do you think it is." Inuyasha said in a taunting voice.

            "Sesshoumaru." said Myoga. Inuyasha flinched and clenched his teeth. Myoga only sighed.

            "I was afraid of that. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I really can't help you."

            "What?!"

            "Do to me what you wish, but I can not tell you anything." Inuyasha did as he wished, and then walked away from Myoga's beaten and bruised body.

            "Inuyasha, you are so mean!" Myoga moaned in a frail weak voice. "That's it!" Inuyasha growled to himself and he began to run into the forest. "To hell with him. To hell with them all! Tomorrow I am going to see this Tennyo and I'm going to find out if she really can make me a true Youkai, and then I'm gunna beat the answers out of Sesshoumaru my self, right after I take his sword."

To Be Continued…


	4. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 4

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 4

By B.C.

A Shade of Mantis

            Near the forests edge, a sound echoed among the trees. It was a child's laughter that could be heard. Rin, wearing her small Yukata, chased fire-flies in the low dusk light. The sun slowly began to set over the western horizon, and the tops of the trees were given an amber glow. Near a young thin tree, Jaken paced back and fourth as he waited impatiently for Sesshoumaru's return. Jaken looked up and noticed the beautiful pink and amber waves of the sky, and mumbled to himself "Early to be getting dark."

            Rin, on the other hand, took that time to enjoy her surroundings. Rin enjoyed those stops. To her the constant moving from one location to the next is exhausting. But she didn't think of that Then. Instead she reached out her hands and delighted in the capture of a small bug of fire. Her laughter echoed off the trees, and was once again heard by all the forest's creatures. However, more than just the animals' ears caught that sound. Something else heard her noise. There was a quick rustling in the bushes near Rin, and Jaken, with the staff of heads, sprung into guard duty.

            "Rin, stand back!" he shouted. Rin ran behind him and crouched. She had to crouch because she was so much taller than him. Jaken stood firm and pointed the staff towards the noise. Then the bushes began to part and Sesshoumaru emerged. 

            "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama you're back." said Jaken, as he ran up to him. "I assume you journey was successful." There was a moment of silence. Sesshooumaru seemed to stare into nothing. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked in a concerned voice.

            "Jaken."

            "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

            "Take Rin. Go as far as you can. Do not stop moving until I return." Sesshoumaru then turned around and headed back into the woods.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said under his breath in confusion.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin called to Sesshoumaru, and ran to him. His words and tone of voice startled her. Sesshoumaru has asked her to stay behind and wait before, but never to run and hide. That by its self was terrifying to her.

            "Rin," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he looked down at her. "please, do it for me. You will be safe with Jaken, and I will be back soon." He turned back towards woods and continued walking. Rin stood still, and although she wanted to run to him and ask him not to go, she obeyed his wishes and turned to leave with Jaken.

            "Do not worry about Sesshoumaru-sama. He's the most powerful Youkai in the world. Even the gods fear him." Jaken's words were appreciated, but Rin couldn't stop her fear, and she prayed for Sesshoumaru's safe return.

            Back in the shack that Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myoga, and Inuyasha has been occupying as of late, Kagome was very concerned. Inuyasha hadn't returned since Kagome went inside to blow off some steam. Once inside Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all told Kagome of the conversation, which they sneakily eavesdropped in on, that Inuyasha and Myoga had in the woods, and how Inuyasha went running off, angry as hell, afterwards. Who is this Azumanera?, thought Kagome. "Why wouldn't Myoga-jiji tell Inuyasha?" she then asked.

            "I do not know. None of us have seen Myoga since. He probably ran away." Miroku answered.

            "That means there's danger ahead." said Shippo, and they all nodded, with sweat drops, in agreement.

            "One thing is for sure; more happened that night after Kagome passed out than Inuyasha has told us, which means that there is only one place Inuyasha could have gone." said Sango.

            "The field." Kagome whispered.

            "Damn that Inuyasha. I told him not to go see the Tennyo without me." SMACK! (you know who did it)

            "Let's go find him!" Kagome yelled. Once she walked out the door she noticed it was starting to get dark. "Wait…it's only five thirty. It shouldn't be getting dark."

            "Somethings going on" said Shippo. And there was suddenly a gust of wind.

            "We shouldn't waste time. Let's get to the field!" Miroku said as he blocked his face from the wind. They boarded Kirara and headed out.

            At the field there was an even stronger wind, and the sky was dark as night, and clouds were rolling in. Inuyasha walked slowly as he approaching the field. The air was cold and bitter as usual. In the center of the field stood the ancient hut, despite the incredible winds. It's a wonder the wind hasn't blow it down already, thought Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha could hear something. It was the crying again. How terrible this crying. The moment Inuyasha heard it, he felt his throat tightening they way one's does in preparation for tears. This time he fought the feelings, and bravely headed towards the hut. 

            And there the boy was; laying in the hut, naked and curled. Inuyasha stopped. He wanted a good look this time. The boy looked young, but not as young a he assumed before, perhaps ten years old. His pale blue skinned back was covered in scars, which wasn't surprising considering the tale of his death. His entire body was in fact a very pale blue. The color of the dead, thought Inuyasha. Now the weeping became stronger, as though the cries were to lure one near. As though in a trance, Inuyasha walked closer to the boy, but he stopped once he felt he had come within the boy's reaching distance. Inuyasha now noticed blood all over the dirt floor, the wood walls, and on the few logs that would be a ceiling. What happened in this hut?__

            The boy very slowly began to stand. He turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha's blood began to curdle, and yet he couldn't move; frozen in horror. The boy had fully turned, and his terrible face was now in Inuyasha's view. If the boy had eyes, one could say he was staring at Inuyasha, but he didn't have eyes. Inuyasha thought he might scream, that is, if he wasn't scared stiff. The boy's face was rotted. His lips had long ago become and outline for his exposed teeth. His nose was sunken and crooked. Where his eyes would be were now nothing but holes; holes that allowed one to see clear through his head, and they were pouring puss as tears. The boy reached out his hands, that were covered in rotting intestine (his mind you), to Inuyasha. Inuyasha still couldn't move. The boy reached closer, and touched Inuyasha's cheeks. Inuyasha could feel the cold stiff moist flesh of the corpse. The boy's corpse leaned in closer to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha could feel himself losing his cool. The boy placed his decrepit chin on Inuyasha's shoulder, and feebly whispered "Brother."

            Inuyasha screamed and ran out. It was too much. Inuyasha thought he might run to the ends of the earth, but before he could run from the field, came her voice.

            "Inuyasha, you came back. Early I might add." The glowing mound had risen and turned into a mass of light, and as before the hut sat atop it. All was glowing brightly and the cave spewed its rivers of light and color once again. Inuyasha felt relieved at this, and quickly his nerves started to return. The lights gathered as before and she appeared before him once again. How beautiful, Inuyasha thought.

            "So? What have you decided, Inuyasha?"

To be continued…

Authors Notes: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope the graphic description of Nerumon isn't too much of a turn off (I try to balance seriousness with humor, but I'm not very good at humor). Like always, you criticism is welcome and appreciated whether it be positive or negative. Thank you very much for reading my story.


	5. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 5

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 5

By B.C.

Collision

            "I want to know something." asked Inuyasha. Azumanera nodded in compliance. "What kind of Youkai would you make me?" There was a pause. "This isn't this first time someone has made me this offer, but every time the price was too great. I won't trade my sanity for power. I don't want to become a raging monster!" Azumanera laughed to herself at this.

            "My dear Inuyasha. That animalistic form is exactly what I will free you from. When I make you a full Youkai, you will always be in complete control. Your power will be purified and you will never become human again." That is exactly what Inuyasha wanted to hear, and his heart raced at the idea of a dream becoming reality.

            "And in return I use Tenseiga to revive Nerumon." Inuyasha said. He thought he had already made up his mind, but as he said these words he began to wonder if this was right. Do I really have the right to bring back the dead, like Kikyou?

            "You remembered his name." Azumanera gave a warm smile when she said that. "This will please him. He thinks highly of you, Inuyasha. You must realize that you are a very powerful Hanyou, and are most fortunate to be so." Inuyasha didn't respond. In his mind he was still questioning his actions. Is this right? Is this really what I want? Is she telling the truth? Azumanera noticed Inuyasha's face looking lost and full of second thoughts.

            "Inuyasha" she said as she floated closer to him "if you need more time, you may have it. If and when you decide to become a true Youkai, I want your entire soul to be sure: without a shadow of a doubt." She placed her hand on Inuyasha's chest, where his heart was, as she said this. Her closeness sent tingles of sadness mixed with love all down Inuyasha's spine. He could feel his tears coming, but he fought them fiercely. She now raised herself slightly higher, and reached out her incandescent arms to gently rest them on Inuyasha's shoulders. "You will be a beautiful Youkai, Inuyasha. It is what you deserve."

            "He is a Hanyou" said a cold voice from the woods, "and then paused "and will die as one."

            "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said in shock. Sesshoumaru slowly emerged from the forest and approached the hut.

            "So this is where you've been, Azumanera. A fitting tomb." said Sesshoumaru as he looked at the glowing mound.

            "Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was quivering. "Is that really you?" She seemed to be excited. He light became brighter, and the air its self began to have a new feel. "My god, I never thought you would actually come of your own will. Are you here to see me? Even after all this time?" She sounded as though she may cry. Can ghosts cry? She floated towards Sesshoumaru. Her light was becoming brighter with each moment. It became so bright that Inuyasha had to squint to look at her, but Sesshoumaru only stared coldly.

            "No." Sesshoumaru said bitterly. "I am here to make sure you don't corrupt that Hanyou." The wind changed again. The sadness came like a melancholy bomb exploded. It was almost unbearable. Each gust of wind seemed to carry another intense wave of emotional pain and frustration. Azumanera seemed to have suddenly lost her ability to float. As her light dimmed, she slowly floated down to the earth. With each moment it seemed her aura was weakening until finally, she appeared to be just a woman on her knees, weeping. Inuyasha walked closer to her. Once behind her, he kneeled down next to her, and placed his hand on her back.

            "Are you okay?" he said softly. At first the only response was crying. She then wiped her face that no longer look godly, and turned to face Inuyasha. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, hers full of tears, and said "Inuyasha, I can't take this existence anymore. Please help me. Help me free myself from this unbearable prison of pain and loneliness. Please free my son." Her voice was filled with desperation.

            "Nerumon is it." Sesshoumaru said plainly. "Inuyasha get away from her."

            "To hell with you! I don't know what your relation is with her, and I don't care! I'm sick of you, and I am going to help her!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga from its scabbard. The dented and rusty old katana quickly changed into the giant razor sharp tooth of Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha effortlessly swung the blade, and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "Heh, this is where we end it." Inuyasha drew his sword back and wind began to swirl about it. He then pulled with all his strength, and slammed it down in Sesshoumaru's direction. 

            "_Kaze no Kizu!" He screamed as a stream of yellow energy screeched toward Sesshoumaru; cutting earth and sending rock flying all along the way. Sesshoumaru pulled back and dodged it by darting to his left. He then moved as a blurred image towards Inuyasha._

            "Die Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he unsheathed his evil sword, Toukijin.

            Meanwhile, Kagome and the gang were on Kirara searching for the field.

            "There." Sango said as she pointed to a source of light. Kagome nodded in agreement and Kirara dipped down to land. Once on the ground they dismounted and immediately had to scatter to avoid being hit my debris. As the smoke cleared, a beautiful broke through, and they found themselves only able stare in awe at what they saw. The sight of a mound of glowing earth and a hut atop it that was emitting rivers of light was more than they expected. The light was so beautiful that Kagome thought she could be entranced and simply stare at it for hours. She only looked away from it because she heard Inuyasha's voice.

            "Inuyasha!" she called. She could see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru engaged in a fierce battle, and not far from them the glowing mound and hut lay with a young woman weeping in her kimono. 

            "Why is Sesshoumaru here?" Kagome asked herself.

            "We must protect the woman. She's too close to the battle. I will get her." Miroku said, but before he could take two steps, Sango tripped him.

            "I'll get the woman, you and Kagome try to help Inuyasha and find out what's going on." Sango said as she flew away on Kirara.

            "Hai Sango-chan." Kagome said in agreement, and the two of them ran closer to the battle. As they drew closer, more and more debris was falling all around them. Finally Miroku stopped Kagome from getting any closer.

            "It's too Dangerous." he pleaded. Suddenly two huge boulders of earth crashed next them.

            Sango landed with Kirara behind the woman. Sango rushed to her, and put an arm around her so as to help her on her feet.

            "My sons." said the woman. "One is gone, one may as well be. Why does he hate me? Why?"

            "Who?" Sango asked. The woman turned to face Sango. Her face, weak from crying, made Sango sympathetic.

            "My son." the woman replied. "My son Sesshoumaru."

            "What?!" Sango said in shock.

            Sesshoumaru was getting the better of Inuyasha. They were fighting in the air when Sesshoumaru knocked Inuyasha in the back of his head with his foot, sending him face first into the ground. Inuyasha slid on his face for fifteen feet until he finally stopped. Inuyasha quickly hopped to his feet. Inuyasha was dizzy and losing his balance. With his eyes half open said "Heh…is…that all you got. A mere human would have had your head by now." Inuyasha shook his head to pull himself together. "When I become a true Youkai, I'm gunna wipe your face all over this field!"

            "Is that why you are here?" Sesshoumaru said, and he threw a yellow energy whip at Inuyasha. The whip caught Tessaiga, and with one swift pulled, removed it from Inuyasha's hands. The sword flew far through the air and landed near the center of the field. "Then come at me Inuyasha. Become the Youkai beast you desire to be and see if you can lay a finger on me." Inuyasha was stunned, but that quickly turned to anger.

            "_Baka__, I don't need Tessaiga or my Youkai form! I'm gunna beat the living crap outa you with my bare hands!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru with his claws. Sesshoumaru was able to dodge easily into the air. Sesshoumaru swung his sword down at Inuyasha and cut deep into his back. Inuyasha fell on his face._

            "INUYASHA!" screamed both Kagome and the woman Azumanera. Inuyasha didn't move. Sesshoumaru walked closer to Inuyasha's motionless body.

            "As I said, Inuyasha, you will die as a Hanyou."

To Be Continued…


	6. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 6

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 6

By B.C.

The Awakening

            "Inuyasha! Get away from him, now!" Kagome yelled. She reached for an arrow, pulled back, and sent its blue glowing hue jetting through the sky at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved to his right to dodge it. He then landed on his feet, and gave Kagome a stare.

            "I wouldn't do that, unless you wish to join him."

            Back by the mound, Azumanera looked horrified, and Sango, who was next to her, looked no better. Suddenly Sango heard a deep sound. It was Azumanera. Her aura was pulsing. It sounded like a deep explosion repeating at its peak. Eventually this loud humming of bass began to shake the earth. Azumanera raised her arms, and put her hands together. A light shined from under her, and she floated once again. All light seemed drawn to her, and streams of fierce energy, fed to her by the incandescent mound, engulfed her entire image. 

            From a distance Kagome could see that there was something in the center of the mound of light. "Is that…it's the Shikkon shard!" 

            The light was so incredibly bright that even Sesshoumaru was forced to cover his eyes. Among the earth shaking humming and the indescribable light show, Miroku was able to hear Azumanera's voice. She was praying, and from what he could tell, she was praying to the Shikkon shard. "Why would she pray to the shard" thought Miroku. "No one has ever done that before." 

            Kagome watched in amazement as the shard floated from the mound to Azumanera. Its light was pure, and bright as the sun. "Was this woman really a Tennyo?" thought Kagome. Azumanera floated over Inuyasha. With loving and peaceful eyes, she looked at the pool of blood that he laid in, and smiled.

            "Inuyasha," she said softly, "please stand for me."  Her voice seemed to echo throughout the forest, and ring in the ears of anyone who heard.

            "Get away from him!" Sesshoumaru yelled and lunged his sword at Azumanera. The sword was caught by pink lightning that then began to surge wildly from the blade. The energy was lashing out in every direction, and sent an incredibly painful pulse through Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled back and landed quite a distance away. "Was that a barrier?" thought Sango. The light grew brighter, and Sesshoumaru, who was helpless to stop it, only frowned at what he saw. 

            In the center of the barrier Inuyasha stood as waves of light and pink electricity pulsed through him. Suddenly there was wind in the giant ball of energy that was Azumanera's giant barrier. The wind swirled around Inuyasha so violently that only his silhouette could be seen. The hut seemed to pulse in sink with the light and wind, and its light grew brighter as well.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards him. Miroku ran after her.

            "Kagome stop, please! You don't know if that barrier will affect you!" Miroku pleaded as he tried to restrain Kagome. Seeing Miroku's struggle, Sango hopped on Kirara, snagged Shippo, and headed for them. Kirara landed in front Kagome, blocking her path, and Sango dismounted held Kagome.

           "It's okay." she said in hopes of calming her, but inside she wondered, is it really? Azumanera's prayers grew louder, and their echoes began to overlap each other. The wind became so strong that the ancient trees all the way down to their roots began to sway. Then, as though a bomb had detonated, wind and energy from the barrier burst in every direction, and scattered until it could no longer be seen. Then it was calm. The light and the wind insider the barrier dwindled, and there in the midst of the fading light and smoke stood a male silhouette. Once the smoke cleared there stood what could only be described as the Youkai Inuyasha.

            Even from a distance Inuyasha seemed taller to everyone. His red fire rat's robe had become sleeveless, and he was wearing fore arm bands that went from his elbow to his wrist, which appeared to be made of thick brown leather. Attached to the leather band on his right arm, only, was a type of linked metal plates, which were large and looked thick with intricate Japanese patterns carved around the edges. Around his waist was a thick dark blue cloth that covered his abs, and tied in the back by thin light blue cording. His pants, which were now black with dark red patterns, no longer fell down to his ankles, instead they were tucked in under his shin plates which were tied on by a thin blue cording. He was wearing sandals (Japanese style) that had many red straps keeping them firmly to his feet. And the purple marks, apparent on Sesshoumaru's cheeks, were now on Inuyasha as well. He had one on each side of his face, one on each bicep of his now exposed arms, and what looked like the outline of a purple diamond on his forehead. His hair was now in a ponytail, but his eyes were unchanged. 

            "Maybe he's still himself." hoped Kagome, and with that thought in mind she pushed Miroku away and ran to Inuyasha calling his name with each breath she could spare. Azumanera fell to the earth, seemingly weak from the transformation, and fell unconscious. Kagome stopped running when she reached a short distance from Inuyasha.

            "Inu…yasha?" she said timidly.

            "I'm still here." he said. There was new strength even in his voice. It sounded the same, but different. More serious, perhaps, thought Kagome.

            "Thank god. I was so worried." She began to cry as she threw herself at him.

            "I'm okay. In fact, I'm more than okay." Kagome could feel his new muscular body as she wrapped her arms around him.

            "Kagome look out!" Inuyasha yelled, and quickly swept her up as he dodged Sesshoumaru's whip attack. Inuyasha noticed how quickly his body reacted. He landed near the gang and handed Kagome to Sango.

            "Inuyasha." said Miroku.

            "I'm okay. Take Kagome and go to a safe distance. Sesshoumaru is mine." He said with a growl in his voice, and he then leapt away. He landed close to the hut, about twenty feet from Sesshoumaru.

            "You bastard! How dare you attack me while Kagome is near. I will never forgive you for that."

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: About Inuyasha's new costume, I know it's hard to get a visual, but to help with that here's what you do: picture a cross between Inuyasha and Mitsurugi from Soul Caliber 2. If you've seen him you'll kind of know what I'm going for. Once again your criticism is always welcome whether positive or negative. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 7

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 1

By B.C.

Boys Will Be Boys

            Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru so fast that his image blurred. Sesshoumaru, stunned by his speed, barely dodged the attack in time. Inuyasha's claws connected with ground instead, sending tons of earth and rock in the air. "My God!" thought Inuyasha, "My strength and speed is incredible. I've never felt so…so…capable!" Sesshoumaru drew his sword Toukijin, and aimed it at Inuyasha; implying that he was its target. Inuyasha then reached for Tetsaiga, grabbed the handle firmly, and was fried. He was burned by the barrier around the sword, and had to let go as a result. 

            "That's right." said Inuyasha, "Tetsaiga can only be used by humans or Hanyous. "Heh, I'm not a Hanyou anymore." He laughed aloud, "Haha, this is no trick! I'm really not a Hanyou anymore! Do you hear that Sesshoumaru?! I'm not a Hanyou ANYMORE!" he pulled his right hand back, "_SANKONTESSUO!" _A cluster of huge yellow energy soared at Sesshoumaru. He was able to deflect a few, but one got him in the thigh. 

            "Inuyasha." He hissed to himself as the blood trickled down his leg. "You are a fake; artificial. You are no more a true Youkai than Nerumon was!" Inuyasha stopped in his tacks.

            "How do you know his name?! How do you know Azumanera! I want these answers before I cut your throat out!" Inuyasha said as he smiled and flexed his claws. Sesshoumaru only stared. "Have it your way!" Inuyasha said, and with that Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru again. Inuyasha clawed and slashed at incredible speed. Sesshoumaru was only finding time to block, and was constantly moving away from Inuyasha. Eventually Sesshoumaru was able to reach a safe distance from Inuyasha and decided this would be good chance to use the full strength of his sword Toukijin. He aimed the possessed blade at Inuyasha, and the blade seemed to tingle with joy at the fact that its target would be him. The jaki (evil energy) of Goshinki is still strong in the blade. This time Sesshoumaru did not try to subdue the aura of Goshinki. He knew that allowing it to pulse wildly would only increase the swords evil power. The sword began to shine with a red ominous light, and a high pitched sound echoed in the air. Inuyasha only grinned at this.

            "Idiot. Do you think that the dead of teeth of Naraku's detachment will have an effect on me?" he said, and ran at Sesshoumaru with full speed. Sesshoumaru then pulsed, and Inuyasha leapt into the air to land his attack. Just as Inuyasha was only inches away from Sesshoumaru, the sword released a burst of intense red energy at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was blinded by the light, but was able to connect a good hard slash at Sesshoumaru. They both went flying apart form the explosion.

            After a few moments, as the smoke cleared, Inuyasha stood up, holding his chest, and coughed. Kagome was in tears. She could see the blood dripping on Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha stumbled a little, and headed towards Sesshoumaru, thirty feet away, who looked unconscious. He walked slowly as he approached Sesshoumaru, eyeing him sternly for any movement. Sesshoumaru received more of Inuyasha's claw than he expected. His metal spikes were shattered, and there was blood dripping from the four long vertical slash marks on his left shoulder. "Heh, he's dead." thought Inuyasha.             Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's neck with his large and hairy right arm (his only arm), and raised Inuyasha off the ground. Sesshoumaru was transforming into his true form, and his face began to extend into the muzzle of a dog. Soon the hand that held Inuyasha in the air by his neck became a giant paw that was pinning him to the ground with his weight. Sesshoumaru roared and growled at Inuyasha, and the acidic saliva started to pour from his mouth.

            "I pissed you off that bad huh?" said Inuyasha. Although he was hiding it, Inuyasha was in incredible pain. Toukijin had put a serious wound on his chest, a wound that in his Hanyou form would have probably killed him, and now having Sesshoumaru's one ton paw on it was becoming intolerable.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She would have ran to help and shot an arrow, but Sango and Miroku were holding her tight. They remembered many fights between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have never seen Sesshoumaru change before. Quite frankly, they were terrified.

            On the ground near Sango, the woman Azumanera, who only moments ago was a god like Tennyo, began to wake. She half opened her eyes to the wind rustling the tall grass in the field. Terrible memories rushed through her mind; all the wrongs that were done to her. She thought "I will make them right, once I have Tenseiga. I will make it right." It suddenly it dawned on her. 

            "Inuyasha!" she yelled and turned to see Inuyasha trying to lift Sesshoumaru's enormous paw of his body. "Crap!" thought Inuyasha, "He's too strong like this. I need Tetsaiga or I'll turn into a mindless…wait. I won't. I'm not like that anymore. I can…" Inuyasha's blood began to boil. This feeling was very unique. Inuyasha had never experienced anything even remotely similar to this before. It felt like and incredible release. He could feel his body changing. The hands he was using to hold Sesshoumaru's foot were growing bigger, stronger, and hairy. Inuyasha's nose and teeth extended into a dog like muzzle, the distance between his toes and his heel extended into the dog like fashion. He threw Sesshoumaru's foot off with all his strength. Sesshoumaru, having only three legs, fell from the thrust, smashing into earth and taking out a few trees, all the while roaring like a wild beast. Inuyasha only continued to grow. Two huge tails sprung from his rear, and his eyes glowed with a bright green with red centers.

            The gang watched in amazement. "He looks more like a cross between a dog and a lion." thought Sango. Kagome was speechless and only stared in awe. Inuyasha had become what he had always wanted to be, he was a Taiyoukai; he was the Great Demon Inuyasha.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: Sorry about the cliff hangers, but if you watch Inuyasha, you know that's how they do it. Now, about the transformed Inuyasha; in the series they only give you one good shot of Inuyasha's father. If you remember this, then you know what I'm going for in Inuyasha's new form. I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review my story, and as always your criticism is welcome and appreciated whether it is positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	8. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 8

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 8

By B.C.

Two is a Fight, Three is a Brawl

            Kagome ran to Sango as fast as she could. Sango, who was on Kirara, reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulled her up, and helped the others on one by one. As soon as they hit the air, giant chunks of earth, that seemed to be flying in every direction, smashed down in the spot they were standing. Everyone was aboard Kirara now, everyone except Inuyasha. Kagome watched the battle as they flew to a safer distance. Her emotions were a mess from these current events, and she thought she may break down and cry. She looked down to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru biting, ripping tearing each other apart. The shear size of them was unbelievable, but to then see them move and attack each other was beyond words. She couldn't watch anymore, so she turned her head away from the battle. It was then that she noticed something by the hut. It was the figure of a woman. "Oh my God! We forgot the woman!" Kagome said in shock. Sango acknowledged this and steered Kirara towards the woman. 

           Huge booms as load as thunder echoed through the forest as the two great beasts clawed and snapped at each other. Inuyasha was the larger of the two, and had a more golden tint to his fur. It would be assumed that Sesshoumaru, having only three legs, would be at a disadvantage, yet this was not the case. Although slightly smaller, he fought fiercely, and left two huge wounds in Inuyasha; one on his neck and one on his front left leg. Inuyasha figured Sesshoumaru's attack on his leg was fueled by his anger over the loss of his own. However, Sesshoumaru was not without his own wounds. Sesshoumaru had a similar wound on his neck and wound on his thigh from Inuyasha's earlier attack. They both were covered in scratches and claw marks, and new ones were being made every second. 

            Inuyasha rose up and landed his claws on Sesshoumaru's back. While standing on him, Inuyasha bit down into the back of Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru rolled over and used his back feet to push Inuyasha off of him. Sesshoumaru then lunged at Inuyasha and bit into that front left leg again. Inuyasha gave the high pitched cry that dogs give when in pain, and bit down on Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru only dug his teeth deeper, and both seemed to be locked in their stubbornness. "You won't die without taking my arm, will you, you bastard?" thought Inuyasha.

            Once at the hut Kagome hopped off Kirara. She ran to the woman who was sitting on her ankles. Kagome put her hand on her should, and looked her over for injuries. While doing this she noticed the woman was crying.

            "I didn't want this." the woman said feebly. "I never knew they felt like this. Do they always fight with such hate?" Kagome thought for a moment, a little shocked by the question.

            "They do fight a lot, but not like this." Kagome wondered why they were trying to kill each other. Was Sesshoumaru that upset that Inuyasha had seemingly become a full Youkai?

            Inuyasha's tooth penetrated Sesshoumaru's eye. Sesshoumaru howled and let go of Inuyasha as a result. Inuyasha fell back with an earth shaking thud, kicking Sesshoumaru in the face before completing his fall. Sesshoumaru flew back from the impact and landed hard on his side. Completely worn out and badly wounded, he began taking his human form again. Inuyasha was already doing the same. Inuyasha, naked from the transformation, laid there only breathing. "Is he unconscious?" thought Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked for Toukijin. He lost his clothes in the transformation as well. His body was covered in wounds and with only arm and one eye he dug into the kicked up dirt and gripped Toukijin's handle. Sesshoumaru turned around to finish off his soon to be dead brother. This is when Inuyasha dug his finger into Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and fell to his knees with it still in his body.

            "You…you…" he gagged up his words. Inuyasha only stared coldly into Sesshoumaru's wide open eyes, the way Sesshoumaru had always done to him all throughout his life. He then readied his arm to push in deeper for the kill. Then suddenly he felt a cold chill. It was familiar. He remembered this feeling, and goose bumps rose all over Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looked towards the hut to see a boy's silhouette in the dusty air. The figure was walking towards them, stumbling a little here and there. They both froze. Inuyasha didn't know what to expect, and he only stared with his mouth a little open. Sesshoumaru gave a displeased stare at the figure. "Nerumon." thought Sesshoumaru. The boy was now close enough to make out. He was no boy, but a moving corpse. The dark yellow rotted bones of his legs, ribs and hips, were clearly visible through his nearly nonexistent gray flesh. Although Sesshoumaru was displeased to see him, Nerumon's current appearance coupled with the somber aura he strongly emitted made it difficult for Sesshoumaru to act. Instead he stared in disgust.

            The corpse came close to Inuyasha. If it had eyes, it would have glared at Inuyasha. Its face full of rotting holes looked in Inuyasha's direction, and it approached him. The corpse looked at Inuyasha's hand that was in Sesshoumaru's chest, and placed his own decrepit hand on it. Inuyasha wanted to scream. He couldn't stand the feeling of moving dead flesh. The cold and stiff feeling combined with the soft frail texture of the tissue made his skin feel like it was running up his arm to escape. The corpse tightened his grip and removed Inuyasha's hand from Sesshoumaru's chest. Inuyasha pulled his hand away as quickly as he could. The corpse then kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru, looking him in the face. Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel it. The panic. The face of the corpse is terrifyingly disgusting, yet it is not its appearance that makes it so horrible, it's the aura. It is so strong that even Sesshoumaru cannot fight it. The sadness and sorrow poor off the corpse like an intoxicating gas. Every breath leads you deeper into despair. Sesshoumaru could feel a sweat drop fall down his face. The corpse reached out both arms, placing them on Sesshoumaru's shoulders (Sesshoumaru became frozen in horror), and pulled himself closer. With his face next to Sesshoumaru's he whispered "Brother?" into Sesshoumaru's ear. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He wanted to scream but he refused to lose his control.

            "Help me…brother…please." Its words were not spoken but hissed through its lipless teeth. Sesshoumaru was beginning to shake. Inuyasha, watching from a distance, couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was tolerating as much as he was.

To Be Continued…


	9. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 9

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 9

By B.C.

Inuyasha's Choice

            By the hut, Kagome was considering running to Inuyasha, but abandoned this when she realized that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both naked. They didn't seem to be fighting anymore, as far as Kagome could tell, and now there was a small boy talking to Sesshoumaru. Then in a pleased tone the woman said "Ah, he recognizes his brother."

            "Brother?" Kagome asked in confusion.

            "Yes. Nerumon is Sesshoumaru's brother." Kagome had to dwell on this for a second. Then she asked "Are you Sesshoumaru's mother?"

            "Yes, but it fells like it was so long ago. Funny how we both fell in love with humans." Kagome stared at the woman with eyes full of curiosity.

            "How, when?" Kagome was just blurting her thoughts.

            "Long before any of them were born I met Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father. He was a beautiful Taiyoukai, and we fell in love. We birthed Sesshoumaru, his father named him. But soon after that we fell away from each other. I found a man, he found a woman. I birthed Nerumon, He birthed Inuyasha." she paused and then gave a subtle smile form the corner of her mouth. "I was a god once, you know. I was in fact the god of the demons, but my desire for earthly existence caused me to be banished from the heavens. Then my sons murder followed by my own made me a _mononoke (vengeful spirit), but I retained some of my heavenly powers. However I never would have been able to give Inuyasha his power if it weren't for this." The woman reached in her kimono and reviled a shikkon shard. _

            "How could I not have seen it? Her powers must have hidden it from my senses. Wait. Was she trying to use it to resurrect Nerumon, and is that why I could sense it pulsing?" thought Kagome.

            "Is that what's making Inuyasha so strong, your power?"

            "No. I only used my power to make Inuyasha a true youkai. Inuyasha has much of his father's strength in him. That's probably why he is such a strong Hanyou. What he is now, is what he would have been had he been born a full Youkai. Heh. Strange. I, a fallen god, could not birth a healthy Hanyou, but a Taiyoukai could. At least Sesshoumaru is strong." her voiced seemed sincere. "I have always been proud of him. He isn't the most compassionate son, but he is honorable." she sighed and then stood, "I can't let them kill each other. Not even if it rids me of this curse."

            In the center of her kimono a light shinned like an explosion of fire and color. Her legs disappeared and the eternal flow of skirt faded once again into the night. The swirls and streams of color danced around her like pink comets of light.

            "He won't save you. It's not his style." Inuyasha said coldly to the corpse of Nerumon. He looked to his left were a sword from one of the samurai corpses unearthed in their battle laid with an old rusty katana in his hand. Inuyasha pried it from the skeletal hand and walked closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was in conflict with his own emotions, as though the boy's aura was hurting him.

            "Don't worry. Once I've killed him, I'll use Tenseiga to help you." Inuyasha said as the corpse was still hugging Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's words stirred Sesshoumaru.

            "You wouldn't know…what to do with that sword, Inuyasha." Inuyasha only smiled. He raised his sword back in aim for Sesshoumaru's head.

            "No!" the corpse pleaded, "Please…don't kill…my brother." Inuyasha made a face of disgust. Seeing his rotten tongue flicker between his rotten teeth while rotten flesh crawled from his shriveled gums to touch for the sake of clear pronunciation was something Inuyasha could have died happy without seeing. But the corpse's words caused Inuyasha to pause. The corpse had called Inuyasha his brother as well. Did he say this to everyone? Inuyasha considered this and decided it so. "He's not your brother." Inuyasha snarled.

            "Yes he is." Inuyasha was startled by the closeness of the voice. He turned toward the hut to see Azumanera floating towards them. "She is so beautiful," thought Inuyasha. And yet there was still the sadness emanating from her. Inuyasha's attention was then taken away by the motion he caught in the corner of his eye. His jaw dropped as he watched. The light illuminating from Azumanera was reflecting off of Nerumon, only the reflection wasn't the rotted and decrepit corpse but the Hanyou boy. For the first time Inuyasha had a glimpse of the true face of the child. He was relatively good looking, and had a wise look about him, as though he would have been knowledgeable in his former life, although, his face now looked simple. Nerumon smiled at the sight of his mother while he kept his hands on Sesshoumaru. 

            Azumanera was right next to them. She looked down at Sesshoumaru who was still on his knees.

            "Sesshoumaru, my son, would you do nothing and let me become an eternal mononoke? Would you not lift your sword to save you half brother?" she said softly yet sternly. Sesshoumaru was coming back to his senses. He stood and looked her coldly in the eyes and gave a small laugh to himself.

            "Funny you should say half."

            "Sesshoumaru why such hate for hanyous. Both your mother and your father found a place in their heart for humans. Why are you so incapable of understanding?"

            "I don't concern myself with humans. Their value lies in their usefulness. Hanyous are a different matter."

            "Are they," Azumanera sounded slightly offended. Sesshoumaru had his usual poker face on.

            "Yes. They encompass the negative of both races. To weak to be a true demon, too strange to be human. They are abominations; unnatural acts of nature, and should be dealt with accordingly. I never understood my father for creating one, and I'll never forgive you for doing the same. You should be dead, as well as your freak of a son." A tear rolled down Azumanera's cheek. She looked like she was going to burst into a fit of crying, but she fought it with every ounce of strength in her body. Inuyasha's rage was well over the boiling point. He could feel every memory he had of being physically or mentally abused rushing into his mind at once. Sesshoumaru's words summed up the mentality of anyone who ever judged a Hanyou. Inuyasha hated him. He hated him more than if he were everyone who ever called him names or hurt him in his entire life.

            "You…bastard!" He shouted at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was beginning to shake with anger, and his voice was quivering as a result. "I'm gunna cut you into a thousand pieces and give one to every Hanyou on earth as a reminder that people like you will not be tolerated." Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha's response. The fact that Sesshoumaru was happy that he angered Inuyasha as much as he did only made Inuyasha even angrier.

            "Inuyasha, even though your body may resemble a Youkai, your mind is still as simple as always. I can see what you would intend to do. Do you think you will survive if we fight again?"

            "I don't care I'd rather die than hear the crap you say. I'll shut your mouth once and for all! Sankontetsu!" Pulling back his injured arm was incredibly painful. The yellow waves of energy missed Sesshoumaru and sent rock and earth into the air. Sesshoumaru never flinched, just stared coldly at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru still had Toukijin in his hand and was ready. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at each other waiting for either to make the first move. "Will I survive this," thought Inuyasha, "will either of us."

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: I was recently asked the question of the sources of the names of some of the original characters in this fic. Azumanera's name is actually a quick decision of slightly altering the title of "Azumanga Daioh!" (good show). Nerumon's name came from a combination of Neru (first Prime Minister of India) and Soramon (from LOTR). Well that's it. As always your criticism is welcome and appreciated whether it is positive or negative. Thank you again for reading.


	10. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 10

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 10

By B.C.

Powers that Reside…

            Sesshoumaru stood up to ready himself for battle. Without lifting his gaze from Inuyasha's eye's, he reached out his only arm to push Nerumon away, but his arm went through the boy's body as though he was an illusion, and then the boy disappeared. He can choose when he wants to be touched?, thought Sesshoumaru.

            Every muscle in Inuyasha's body was tensed and flaring from his anger. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and a green mist began to swirl around him. It completely concealed his image so that only his silhouette could be seen. After only a few seconds of this, the mist began to dissipate, and a fully clothed Inuyasha stood in its place. Sesshoumaru began a similar method for replenishing his clothes, only his was a swirling of green energy. After Sesshoumaru had finished regenerating his clothes, he raised his sword, Toukijin, and readied it for combat. That sword is becoming an obstacle, thought Inuyasha. I need a weapon. I need Tessaiga.

            Inuyasha looked to his right where Tessaiga laid stabbed in the earth. Remembering his earlier encounter with its barrier, Inuyasha wondered if there is a way to get past it, and still use it. There had to be. With that, he decided to try. He bolted to his right as fast as his body would allow. Sesshoumaru sent huge waves of red jaki energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did his best to dodge them but his earlier wounds slowed him down, and he was struck across the face as a result. The impact of the energy to his face caused him to lose control of his jump and he ended up landing on his shoulder, only to slide for ten feet, tumbling and flipping the whole way. When he stopped, he was only short distance from Tessaiga. His left eye was completely filled with blood and he couldn't see from it. Inuyasha then realized he had bitten into Sesshoumaru's left eye earlier when they fought in their true form. Eye for an Eye, aye Sesshoumaru?

            With his good eye Inuyasha looked to see Sesshoumaru slowly walking towards him. He then quickly turned his gaze to Tessaiga. Inuyasha pulled himself up so he could rest on his knees. He glared at the sword. Thinking of what to do. How can he wield it? Perhaps if he had more time to learn all the abilities he know posses as a Youkai, he wouldn't need it. But, as for right now, he doesn't know what he's capable of. He is stronger, but strength without skill is useless.

            "I need you. I need your help Father." Inuyasha hissed to the sword. "I have finally become what I've dreamed, but I still need you." Sesshoumaru's footsteps grow louder. Inuyasha reaches out and grabs Tessaiga by its handle. Energy begins to burn and singe Inuyasha's hand. "Damn it Father. If you won't help me now, then it has all been for NOTHING! You gave me this sword to help and defend myself and the weak! I know that now, so you must help me now. Help Me Fight!"

            The light of the sword became a blinding gold, and wind began to flow from the blade. Energy began to tendril out wildly, and now seemed to travel all through out Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha pulled the blade from the earth, and let lose a wild roar. He then lifted it up, and raised it to the sky. The blade transformed into its huge white blade with fur around its handle. Inuyasha's right arm armor changed shape to mix with the blade, as though the blade and his arm were now connected.

            "Impossible." Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha heard this, and glared at Sesshoumaru with his only open eye. The energy never stopped emitting from Inuyasha's body. Yellow bolts of energy flickered out from every inch. Inuyasha walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru, carrying his sword at his side.

            "My God, that's…that's…" Azumanera whispered to herself.

            With wide eyes and a mouth hanging open in awe, it was obvious Sesshoumaru was scared. He was not sure of what was going on, but he didn't like it. Sesshoumaru, in a reaction of fear, pointed Toukijin at Inuyasha again, but before he could finish his movement, Inuyasha was suddenly right in front of him. Sesshoumaru froze in shock. The two maintained eye contact. Inuyasha stared coldly while Sesshoumaru stared back wildly with panic in his eyes. Then suddenly Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and slashed it at Sesshoumaru. This caused a flash so bright it blinded Sesshoumaru, and dropped his sword. Sesshoumaru in a panic of blindness reached to the ground to reclaim his blade. He grabbed the handle and quickly swung it in Inuyasha's dirrection. Sesshoumaru could feel the firm resistance of a connected cut. "Got him", thought Sesshoumaru. There was silence. Slowly Sesshoumaru's vision began to return. He could make out two figures now. One was Inuyasha. It had to be, he was still glowing yellow. The other was Nerumon who was now glowing white. Sesshoumaru looked at his hand to see that he wasn't holding Toukijin, but Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru then realized he hadn't connected with Inuyasha, but with Nerumon.

            "Inuyasha…" he growled. But it was too late, the trick had worked. The ungodly decrepit corpse was coming back to life. His tissue was regenerating and his body filling in to give the figure of a boy his age. Inuyasha suddenly noticed a strange noise. He looked past the floating glowing boy to see Azumanera crying her eyes out with tears of joy. The very wind seemed to change direction and immense wave of relief and joy seemed to poor from the sky like rain. Finally it was done. Nerumon was alive. Nerumon turned to see his mother. She floated behind him with crystal tears flowing down her face. She lowered towards him and wrapped her arms around his naked body, her kimono covering him. When she reopened her arms he was dressed in royal fashion, and looking very distinguished.

            "Thank you, Inuyasha. There are no words to describe how much I appreciate what you've done for us." Inuyasha only bowed at Azumanera's words. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Kirara landed not to far from where Inuyasha and Azumanera were, and Kagome was the first to dismount. Once on solid ground she ran towards Inuyasha, not caring about the energy that was surrounding his body. 

            "Kagome."

            "You're so stupid." Kagome said while crying in Inuyasha's chest. "What if the sword wouldn't have worked? What if he did grab Toukijin? Don't you think about that?!" And she continued to cry.

            "Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smiled. He then closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Sango and Miroku with Shippo and Kirara walked towards Nerumon and Azumanera.

            "Then now all that left is for you to be purified." Miroku said to Nerumon.

            "I'm afraid it's not that simple." said Azumanera, and all eyes turned towards her. "I overestimated the power of this Shikkon shard. Apparently I used all the power it had to purify Inuyasha. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for Nerumon."

            "That's not true." said Sesshoumaru as he rose to his feet. "Inuyasha, you can give back the power that made you a Youkai." Inuyasha closed his eyes. He knew it was true. As much as he hated to admit it, somehow he knew it would end this way. Damn. Oh well, he thought, easy come easy go.

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome said while staring into his eyes.

            "Hey, you always said you liked me better as a Hanyou right?"

            "Uhm" she said in agreement.

            "Well then, there is only one thing I can do." He turned to face Azumanera.        "Azumanera, take back what you've given me. I came here to help you. My father helped me to help you. It wouldn't be right for it to end like this."

            Azumanera's face showed that she may burst into tears. She mouthed the words "thank you" to Inuyasha. She raised her arms and began praying. The yellow energy that was pouring from Inuyasha turned pink, and as before he was immersed in a ball of pink wind and light. After a few moments all went calm, and only the Hanyou Inuyasha remained. Kagome walked over to him, and raised him up off his knees.

            "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "I'm fine. Just a little weak."

            Azumanera then turned her attention to her son Nerumon. Using the same spell and chant. Nerumon was engulfed in the pink ball of wind and light. It was beautiful to Inuyasha. The flickering of light and the way it seemed to swirl around and through the boy was absolutely mesmerizing. Soon, it was finished and as the smoke cleared a strong young boy stood in its wake. His hair was long with two thick braids in front and the remaining hair in a braided pony tail in the back. His eyes were a bright green with white centers. He seemed taller and thicker than before. He wore a lavish kimono of black silk with intricate golden flower deigns. His face looked wise and manly, so much so that he looked older, mush older. As Inuyasha noticed this, he looked at Azumanera whose face showed absolute horror.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes:

            I'd like to start by apologizing for the incredible delay of this chapter (college is rather demanding), and I hope this makes up for it. Now the important thing. For those of you who are ready for this to end, just imagine that Nerumon is alive, well, and happy; that Azumanera goes to the heavens; and that Inuyasha and the gang go on to their usual wacky lives. As for the rest of you, this is gunna get deep.As usual, thanks for reading, and you criticism is ALWAYS welcome whether good or bad. Thanks again. 

P.S. I've made some changes to all the old chapters. Nothing big, just fixing a few BIG errors, and making the sentences a little smoother. Peace.


	11. The Great Demon Inuyasha Part 11

The God of the Demons

The Great Demon Inuyasha: Part 11

By B.C.

When Friends Become Enemies

            "You…you…" cried Azumanera's quivering lips. The boy slowly turned his gaze towards Azumanera. His eyes were wide and alert as he sternly stared at her. For a second, he had an amazed look, as though he was looking at her for the very first time. Perhaps he was, thought Inuyasha who was now completely confused as to what was going on. Inuyasha looked at Nerumon, who was now smiling, and back at Azumanera who looked as though she might die from shock. After a few moments of this he finally said "What's going on here? What's wrong?" Almost immediately after saying this, a very deep and dignified voice roared from Nerumon's lips.

            "We have accumulated a large amount of history. Haven't we Azumanera?" Suddenly Nerumon began to float, and his body rose a good ten feet in the air. Under his feet there formed a flat disk of blue light and symbols. However, the symbols were not foreign, they were Japanese kanji symbols. Kagome thought she could read one of them, but before she could get a good look, they began to move. The six foot wide blue disk carried Nerumon close to Azumanera. He kneeled down on it, and reached out his hand to her. A small smile crossed his face as he did this. Azumanera recoiled. Her posture became stern and solid. Her face had become emotionless and cold.

            "Come, Azumanera. It is time." he said affectionately to her. She only looked him steadily in the eyes.

            "I will never go with you." She hissed. Her words were as cold and bitter as the peaks of Mt. Fuji. Nerumon's face quickly changed from his faint smile to one full of contempt. Without raising his deep powerful voice he said "You dare speak to me in that manner after what you have done? I don't think there is a single god who has committed as much sin as you have. Two hundred years of damnation was a light penalty, nothing compared to what I've suffered." Inuyasha tried to make sense of it. Is that Nerumon? Is that his Youkai power allowing him to do that?

            "It matters not. I shall leave you now. I can only hope that your unanswered questions consume you in your new life. Not that it will matter." he said with a smile. He turned to leave, and as he headed towards the south he saw Kagome. Immediately he froze. Kagome cringed a little from his stare. He sensed something unusual about her. Kagome tried to hide behind Inuyasha's coat. Then Inuyasha moved his whole body in front of her and with an aggressive voice said "Hey, what are you looking at?" Nerumon gave no sign that he heard Inuyasha's threat, and began to float towards them.

            "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in fear to Inuyasha.

            "Hey moron! I said…" Inuyasha suddenly flew high and far to the right. He barely had enough energy to keep himself from landing on his head, and landed on his knees as he slid twenty feet or so. Nerumon continued toward Kagome. She motioned to run, but was suddenly paralyzed. Her arms flew up and her legs flew apart so that she made a human "X". Nerumon came closer to her still. Until his face was nearly touching hers. 

            "What are you?" His voice startled Kagome. "Where are you from?" She couldn't answer. Terror had taken hold. Nerumon's face was not ugly, nor unpleasant. He was quite handsome, but he emitted an aura that was absolutely overwhelming. Whether it was good or bad was unknown to all who stood in the field, but it was felt. 

            "Ne…ru…mon." Kagome's words were barely audible.

            "Nerumon? Do not dare to call me with the name of a Hanyou such as that. I am Hamanoseiken. The true god of the demons." His attention was quickly taken by Sango's Hiraikotsu coming at his head. Hamanoseiken's image became blurred, and those who watched it appeared as though Sango's Hiraikotsu went right through him. When Hamanoseiken's image stabilized, he was floating only inches from Sango's face. There was a sudden bend in the space between them, and Sango went flying through the air. Miroku yelled her name, and readied to lunge for her, but was stopped by a firm hand to his chest. He looked to his left in confusion to see Sesshoumaru was at the end of the arm. Miroku sort of froze.

            A good twenty feet from where Hamanoseiken had somehow tossed her, Sango was writhing in agony. He body was pulsating, giving her a black aura. As she was spinning and screaming, she began to float. A light humming noise became audible, and she began to scream louder.

            "Sango!" Inuyasha screamed as he reached out for her, but then nearly collapsed from his injuries. Kagome quickly helped Inuyasha keep his balance.

            "Inuyasha, are you okay." She asked with a quiver in her voice.

            "What…! What are you doing to Sango?!" Hamanoseiken continued floating towards Sango, completely ignoring Inuyasha's roars. Hamanoseiken stopped a few feet from Sango. She began to spin wildly, and her spin was becoming faster as well. Suddenly, an electric outline of a sphere encapsulated her. Bolts of lightning from the sky struck down on her as she spun so fast she appeared as only a blur. Hamanoseiken raised both his arms, and whispered something that no one could understand. Hamanoseiken the raised one arm out over Sango and a small Mongolian plover landed on his hand. Lightning struck the bird and it disappeared. Another bolt struck, and a wave of feathers filled the air. The electricity around Sango began to dissipate, and her spinning began to slow as well.

            All who bore witness were dumbstruck, and frozen in amazement. Only Azumanera stood motionless. Her face was filled with complete contempt, and as Sango landed softly on the ground, Azumanera only glared at Hamanoseiken. Shippo, who was closest to where Sango was, climbed over Kirara to see what had happened. Sippo's eyes widened as he saw her stand. She seemed huge, but in truth her size hadn't changed. It was the wings that made her look big. Their reddish brown color and elegance was aw inspiring. Sango's hair was a very light brown and hung lightly over her shoulders. Her eyes had become a light blue and had become incandescent. Her outfit was of red and gold armor fitted for a woman's figure.

            "Sango!" Yelled Miroku, but his words were not heard. Hamanoseiken raised his arms and held Sango's hand.

            "Come. Gather the girl. We have work to do." Sango's dazed gaze at Hamanoseiken quickly became that of a predator stalking his prey when she looked at Kagome. A light flashed, and Inuyasha was blinded. He raised his arms to shield his eyes. He then felt a gust of wind, and turned to lunge at Kagome. He yelled her name, but by the time he reached for her she was gone. Inuyasha couldn't keep his balance, and feel on his front. He quickly scrambled to his knees to see Hamanoseiken floating by Miroku. Hamanoseiken was holding the unconscious Kagome in his arms while Sango stood in front of Miroku.

            "Miroku!" He yelled as he reached out again, this time tearing his side wound. He quickly cringed and grabbed his bleeding ribs.

            "S…Sango?" Miroku said with wide eyes. Sango took a step closer to him, and smiled.

            "Miroku. My love. We need you. I need you." She reached out her arm and slowly caressed Miroku's face. Reason and logic were pouring from Miroku's brain like beer from a pitcher. Sweat began to cover his head. "Please. Come with me." She pleaded in a desperate and intimate voice, and she threw her arms around Miroku's neck, leaning her head against his chest. Miroku began to resemble a teakettle ready to blow. His face had become red and contracted from his strains. Then, almost instinctively, his right hand began a mechanical motion towards Sango. Inch by inch making its way closer to the target until…its goal was achieved and Sango's behind was being groped. Sango smiled and tilted her head up to Miroku's ear.

            "You can have me if you want to."

            "OKAY, I'LL COME!"

            "I knew you would." Sango kissed Miroku, and a black cloud poured from their mouths. It began to swirl and conceal Miroku in its dark smoke. Sango stepped away, and within seconds Miroku's screams began to erupt. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he watched, frustrated and furious that there was nothing he could do for he himself may very well bleed to death. "Where is Kirara?" Inuyasha thought. He scanned around for a second, and quickly found Kirara and Shippo not too far away. Unfortunately, they are frozen. Inuyasha had never seen Kirara afraid before, but right before his eyes was beast that was scared stiff. Both Shippo and Kirara had looks of absolute terror on their faces. "Damn it!" thought Inuyasha. What are we gunna do?

            The dark cloud that contained Miroku rose from the ground, and fire and ash began to emerge from the smoke. Sango reached her hand out, and seemingly form nowhere, a small bat appeared in her hand. The bat then burst into flames until it was no more, and the fire in the smog began to roar. Slowly the cloud lowered and thinned with the winds. From its ashes arose Miroku. His small braid was undone, and his eyes were a fiery red. His armor was a dark green with gold trim, very much the way Sango's armor was red with gold trim. His hairy bony bat wings were enormous and stretched about six feet each.

            "Almost a perfect Yin and Yang, wouldn't you agree Azumanera?" came the slow and precise words of Hamanoseiken. "I suppose I still have not lost my talent." Hamanoseiken looked at each of his new creations. "I shall name them. You my strong woman shall be Daimatsuko, and you my holy warrior shall be Nabutesuke.

            "Yes, my lord." Both said in unison.

            "Are you going to join me?" Hamanoseiken said as he stared at Azumanera. She only shook her head in response.

            "So be it." Hamanoseiken turned and as his disk began to glow he rose up in the sky.

            "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Kagome! KAGOME!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: 

            I've been doing a lot of apologizing for my neglecting my fics. I must say I'm sorry for the delay and I hope I can finish this soon. I feel a little bad about my lateness in posting new chapters considering all the positive feed back this series has received. So don't think your words of encouragement aren't heard, because they do help. I have been distracted by college crap, and so on. I'm hoping when summer comes I can avoid healthy activity and sit inside and write until I'm blind or my fingers fall off. I would like to finish a few fics so I can get started on some new ones. Oh well, blah blah blah. As always, your criticism is welcome whether positive or negative, so thank you again for reading.

P.S. For those who care, I'll start posting babble in my profile. Thanks again.


End file.
